The field of the disclosure relates generally to manipulating documents, and more specifically, to systems and methods for assembling documents.
Documents such as requirements documents, test plans, and installation procedures may be complex, and often include individual sections that may span tens, if not hundreds, of pages. Accordingly, updating, reorganizing, editing, and/or creating such documents can be relatively time-consuming and/or labor-intensive. In lengthy documents, it may also be difficult to ensure that changes are made consistently throughout the document. Further, it may be difficult to apply consistent formatting to the overall document.
Further, some documents may include multiple instances of identical sections. In such documents, at least some known document assembly systems require users to manually input the same information in each of the identical sections. This process can be relatively time-consuming, and users may make errors when manually inputting the information.
Many users know how to create simple documents and/or how to create and update a basic spreadsheet. However, when generating relatively large and complicated documents, at least some known document assembly systems require users to have sophisticated programming experience to effectively utilize the document assembly systems. Accordingly, users with relatively limited programming experience may be unable to effectively use at least some known document assembly systems. Further, at least some known document assembly systems are unable to produce a final document with a consistent format and/or style. Moreover, at least some known document assembly systems are part of a larger system and cannot be implemented as a stand-alone tool.